


The Demon Star

by TeratoCybernetics



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Horror, Digital Art, Gen, Helmsman, Illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeratoCybernetics/pseuds/TeratoCybernetics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Art Fill) Fleet lore is full of cautionary tales for prospective Helmstechs like the Sunslammer, but in terms of actual horror stories, the Demon Star is their worst case scenario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spockandawe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/gifts).



> "Okay. So this is my prompt that I'm pretty sure nobody is going to want to touch, haha. So I just talked about how helmsman Aradia is pretty rare? Well, I've NEVER seen helmsman Damara." I'm an incredible sucker for stories about mad and haunted spaceships, and though I didn't have the wherewithal to write anything after the holidays, _something_ had to happen for it.


End file.
